Closing the Trap
by Villain
Summary: Kyle screws up. Then Cartman has him. Kyman, Eric/Kyle, M/M, noncom, lemon


A/N: This is a down and dirty Kyman fic dedicated to Courtanie and AzngirlLH. These two are such inspirations! I hope this story does you ladies justice. : )

****...

**Closing the Trap**

That stupid fat fuck. He was going to get it today. Kyle smothered a sadistic giggle as he walked up to Cartman's front door. Testing the doorknob, he was pleased to find it unlocked. Slipping quietly inside, he padded softly across the floor. It was nearly 4 o'clock, which meant any minute Cartman would be sitting in front of the TV eating and drinking to his fat heart's content. And to no surprise, Kyle saw a large cup of hot chocolate sitting on the couch arm just waiting for the glutton to suck it down. Most likely lovingly made by Cartman's doting mother.

Cartman's fat ass couldn't possibly be home yet, so Kyle snuck up to the cup of cocoa and took something from his pocket.

"Payback time, you stupid asshole," he whispered under his breath. In his hand were two tiny white pills. Wendy had showed it to them earlier, two roofies swiped from some stupid douche at a party. Wendy had been going on and on about the awful things it did. Wipe memory, made someone immobile. In context, really horrible things that people should be shot for. But now, it was the best thing he could have in his hot little hands.

According to Wendy, one pill can fuck a person up. So considering Cartman was roughly the size of two people, Kyle figured two would do him in. That would show the bastard. Last week Cartman had nearly killed Kyle by leading him unexpectedly into an active meth den. But now was time for revenge.

Plopping both pills into the drink, Kyle rubbed his hands together in suspense. He turned around and started to make his way to the door when a voice stopped him.

"Kyle? Eric's little friend?" Mrs. Cartman was coming out of the kitchen with another cup of cocoa.

Kyle froze like a deer in headlights. Shit!

"Were you looking for my little pookums? He should be coming downstairs any minute now."

Cartman was home already? Relieved that the fatass hadn't caught him sneaking around, Kyle opened his mouth to make an excuse about heading home.

"Well, Kahl," cooed Eric, stepping off the last stair. "Miss me, fag?"

"Now Eric," said Mrs. Cartman sternly. Then she held up the cup of cocoa in her hands. "Look, sweetums, a brand new cup of cocoa all warm for your tummy!" She looked at Kyle and smiled. "My little Eric doesn't like his cocoa to get too cool. And he says it's stale if I reheat it." Setting down the new cup, she picked up the old one that Kyle had drugged. "I'll take this one!" And with that she turned and walked back into the kitchen.

Shaking off his shock, Kyle blanched, "No, Mrs. Cartman!" He went for the kitchen, but Cartman grabbed his wrist.

"What're you doing here, Jewfag?"

"Cartman, let me go, your mom-"

He glanced towards the kitchen. "What about her?"

"_She can't drink that hot chocolate_!"

They both heard the cup crash to the floor and the sound of a body slumping over.

"Oh my god," Kyle yelled, swinging into the kitchen and groaning as he came upon the sight of Mrs. Cartman passed out on the floor. How the fuck did they work so fast!

Eric came up behind the Jew. Seemingly unfazed by his mother lying on the floor, he focused instead on the powerful tremors rocking Kyle's body. The Jew was freaking out. Interesting.

"Cartman, oh my god, we need to get her stomach pumped or something. Shit!" He tangled his fingers in the front of Cartman's shirt, shaking him. "Dude, we need to get her to the hospital!"

Suddenly very interested, but certainly not for worry over his mother. What in the world had the Jew's panties in a twist? "What is it?"

"Jesus Christ, I drugged that hot chocolate! I-I put in some pills Wendy found on some guy at a party- -oh my _god_- -they're roofies." He covered his face with his hands and groaned. "I'm sorry," he said. "Shit, we need to- -"

During Kyle's meltdown, Cartman's very sharp mind was whirring. He took in each word with growing glee. The Jew was obviously distraught, his guard was down, he was vulnerable. Quelling the positively vicious grin currently settled over his face, Cartman adopted an angry expression and grabbed the Jew's shoulders, shaking him roughly.

'

"What did you say! What did you to my mom?"

Kyle jerked in the tight hold. "I'm sorry, Cartman, I-I didn't know she'd drink it-"

Already growing hard in his pants and knowing that Kyle might notice if they stayed up here, Eric gave a very convincing roar of impassioned anger and threw Kyle at the ajar basement door. Kyle went crashing threw it and tumbled down the stairs, screaming as his leg snapped, skin slicing along the break. Blood spurted over him and he gripped his leg, sobbing into it. He faintly heard Cartman coming down the stairs and even through the pain he was again assuaged by guilt over what he'd done. He was crying, hiccupping through heavy tears as blood trickled down his leg.

Eric's dick was rock hard as he approached the crying Jew. Kyle was babbling at him about how sorry he was. Eric was able to indulge a sick smile in the dim light.

"You hurt my mom, Jew."

"I-I know-"

He stepped forward and the light illuminated his wolfish expression. Kyle's face underwent a startling change, from guilt and pain to unadulterated fear and panic.

"Listen, I- -" he faltered, swallowing hard down an increasingly dry throat "- -I didn't mean for it to end up like this. I swear!" Scrambling back as Cartman moved closer, Kyle desperately tried to ignore the searing pain screeching up his mangled leg. "Cartman," he pleaded, "I didn't mean it. Please!"

"I've decided that I like it when you beg, Kahl," Cartman observed airily. "I like it when you sound scared." He walked right up to Kyle and with no warning dug his heel into the bloody break in Kyle's leg. Through the pitiful scream that followed he chuckled. "And I like it when you're in pain."

"Stop it," he whispered, nearly blinded by pain. His face was bone white and sweat dappled his brow. Red hair, usually copper in color, was a violent blood red from the sweat. It kept falling in his eyes, obscuring the black look on Cartman's face. "I know you hate me right now, but please calm down." He twitched at the sound of Cartman crouching in front of him, too dazed by agony to even notice the pressure on his leg disappear.

"Do you feel bad, Kahl?"

"Yes. For your mom, yes!" His breath rushed impossibly fast in and out passed his lips. One of Cartman's hands was moving towards him menacingly. "Yes, I fee awful. I never meant for that to happen to her!"

"No," Eric said calmly, wrapping his fingers deep into red hair, "You meant it for me."

Kyle panicked. "Just to scare you! God, please... I swear it was just to scare you after the prank last week. Cartman, please-"

The slap fell like the blade of a guillotine. Kyle's head snapped to the side, blood slicing along his lip. Eric's eyes were blazing with a deadly malice as he grabbed Kyle's broken leg in one hand and yanked him down. Kyle screamed again, hands weakly reaching to push the bigger boy away. But Eric ignored them, as if they were water droplets pattering the side of a tank. He stared hard at Kyle, taking in every detail. Dark red hair, fear-stricken eyes, bloodied mouth, deathly pale skin, and a growing red stain beneath his ripped jeans.

"You might die from blood loss, Kahl," he said quietly. "You might die from blood loss and no one would blame me if I let you."

His voice was barely a whisper, roughened by pain and screaming. "You'd go to jail, Cartman. You would."

The smile that slowly uncurled across his face sent a sharp bolt of dread down Kyle's spine. Cartman could see the Jew break out in violent tremors, tears trickling from the corners of his eyes. Bloodstained lips whispered 'no, no' while Cartman just continued to smile, finally reaching out to draw his fingers along Kyle's cheek. It was soft, slightly moist from tears. Pretty green eyes looked like those of a wild animal caught in a trap.

"I think I'm going to hurt you some more, Kahl," he said, voice rising as broken sobs erupted from the beaten body. "But I'll give you a choice because I'm such a good friend."

Standing, he went to a desk and opened a drawer. Kyle was watching him, frightened expression belying his true helplessness. Leg broken, losing blood fast. There was no way he could get out. Eric snorted. For a moment he rummaged around in his desk until he found what he wanted. Turning on Kyle he relished the look of alarm that grew to new heights as the redhead saw what he was holding; a large dildo.

"You have two choices, Kahl. And when we're done I'll give you your phone back and let you go."

Breathing hard, Kyle nodded jerkily.

"First choice: I videotape you live on youtube while you fuck yourself on the leg of a chair." He pointed at it, and then at the camera he always had set up in his basement. Kyle whimpered. "Or," he continued, hefting the heavy dildo in his hand, "You can take this up the ass while you suck me off. Then when you're good and loose like the stupid whore you are you'll fuck yourself on my dick." Eyes narrowing, the evil smile returned full force. "Which will it be, Kahl?"

"Oh my god," sobbed Kyle, squeezing his eyes shut. "This isn't happening. Please-" he was brutally cut short by a pair of strong hands wrapping threateningly around his neck. Struggling to breathe, he rasped, "You'll go to jail, Cartman!"

"After all these years you still don't know me at all, Kahl," he growled. "Do you really think I couldn't get myself out of going to jail? Do you?" he demanded, shaking Kyle.

The reality tasted like bile on his tongue. Even Kyle could think up a number of ways Cartman could get off scot-free. He slumped limply to the ground as Cartman let go of him, turning to pick the dildo up again to look at it admiringly.

"Well, what'll it be, Kahl? Private humiliation or public humiliation?"

He was crying, hot tears spilling down his cheeks. His leg was throbbing with indescribable pain, only overshadowed by a very real fear for his life. Blood was still oozing from the messy split in his skin. Kyle closed his eyes helplessly. "Privately," he whispered.

Cartman's eyes sparked. "What was that, Kahl?"

"I said," he ground out, "privately."

"And what does that mean exactly?"

He knew this game. And he was too tired to fight it. "I... I'll use that. And I'll-" He took a shuddering breath. "I'll suck you. And then I'll let you... do it."

The glee currently splayed across his face shown like a hundred watt bulb. "I'll need you to spell it out, Kahl," he whispered excitedly. Then his hand shot out and gripped Kyle's chin, forcing the green eyes to stare straight into his own. "Say all of it, Kahl. You only have so much blood left."

Fear was quickly being replaced by anger, beating deep and low beneath his brow. Tears still flowed, but angry sparks of fire spit from his gaze. Damn if it didn't look like Cartman was getting off on his anger even more than his fear.

"I'll fuck myself on the dildo," he hissed, indulging his rage. It deadened the pain a little. "While I suck you. Then I'll..." This time he faltered, fighting a new flood of tears. "Dammit, I'll fuck... myself on your... dick."

"That's right," he echoed darkly, voice smooth and oily. "Now, unless you want it dry you better wet this." He held the dildo up against Kyle's lips, pressing it. For a brief moment it looked like Kyle would fight. But then he parted his lips and let it slide into his mouth. His lips stretched around the dark blue shape, taking it in deep. It hit the back of his throat and he gagged, pulling his mouth off of it with a wet sound. Cartman's heavy breathing ghosted over his face, the fatass having moved in close. "That's good enough."

With saliva still dripping down the side, Cartman wrapped Kyle's fingers around the dildo, stepping back to undo his pants while the Jew stared numbly at the wetly shining object. The tremors had returned, stronger than before. He begged his body to just pass out. The fake dick in his hand seemed to grow with every second, grow into a bigger rod of destruction that was going to tear his ass apart. Groaning, he set it behind him on the ground, wincing when the curved bottom suctioned itself firmly to the floor. Silently removing his clothing, trying not to blanche at the sticky denim peeling off his leg, Kyle eventually sat bare in front of the fatass. Avoiding the hungry eyes, he moved his hand to his ass, face flushed in complete humiliation. Cartman's eyes were darting all over him like hands, clawing at his flesh.

"Good Jew," he whispered as he watched Kyle insert a finger into himself, biting swollen lips at the discomfort. "Add another. You can take two." His breath was coming quicker, heavier, "Spread yourself open, slut." A low moan escaped as the redhead gritted his teeth and added another finger. "Work that tight hole," he panted.

Fighting to hold back more stinging tears, Kyle struggled to maneuver with only one working leg, balancing himself awkwardly on his good leg. The hand holding him up was shaking, his veins standing out starkly in the low light, just another reminder that his life's blood was seeping out of him.

"That's not fast enough, Kahl," he drawled patronizingly, voice still threaded with lust. "Put your head down and leave that sweet ass up in the air. C'mon, offer yourself, whore."

Choking back another sob Kyle collapsed to the floor, good leg still trembling as he held himself up. Chest flat on the ground, face turned and panting into the carpet; his back was arched harshly, ass lifted high up while his fingers still dug into his hole. They stretched and worked the muscle, stilling for a moment only when Cartman had walked around to the back, staring hungrily.

"Is it tight, Jew?" He walked closer, carefully laying his hand over the twisting fingers, feeling them disappear into the warm body. "Answer me."

"Yes, it's tight," he bit out miserably, beyond dizzy from pain and shame.

Smirking, Eric shoved two of his own fingers in beside Kyle's slender digits. The Jew erupted in a cut scream, muffling himself in the carpet. Delighting in the muted cries and pleas Kyle was pointlessly directing into the floor, Eric cruelly forced his fingers in deeper, making sure Kyle didn't remove his hand. For several minutes he shoved in and out of the reddened hole, once even stretching far enough in to touch the small bundle of nerves that rang a haggard and frustrated moan from the redhead's mouth.

"Nice and loose now," he observed, stretching the abused entrance and spitting on it. "There, slut, that'll help you slide that plastic cock into your hole."

Looking like death warmed over, face waxy, hair stained a dark red from the sweat and blood, Kyle stared unsteadily at the dildo Cartman now shoved in his face. He'd pulled it from the floor with a loud pop, the sound almost like a gunshot in Kyle's mind. Execution shot.

"Now put it in. You're gonna fuck yourself with it while I choke you on my dick, Kahl." He shoved the Jew's head back down as he tried to sit up. "Nope, you stay like that. Head down, bowing to me. But your ass up so that I can see you take it." Orders given, he watched, totally captivated, as Kyle, swathed in complete misery, slowly propped himself on and elbow and reached behind with the dildo. Experimentally the Jew pressed it against himself; whimpers going straight to Cartman's cock.

_There's no way it'll fit_, he begged silently. But it did, painfully spreading him, searing his insides. After a brief flash of extreme pain he was able to work it in, ignoring Cartman's taunts as he pushed it to the hilt.

"Now fuck yourself with it," he whispered, his own erection leaking heavily, swollen almost to the point of exploding all over the Jew's face.

Groaning, Kyle shut his eyes as he pulled the dildo partway out before pushing back in. It hurt. It just fucking hurt. It filled him, pushing painfully everywhere inside. Flinching when a hand came into his hair, he opened his eyes in a panic to see Cartman's cock right in front of his face. The fatass was sitting down, legs curled underneath him, dick standing up straight, bobbing right in front of Kyle's eyes.

"Take it, Jew," he said between clenched teeth. "Take my cock in your mouth."

Swallowing audibly, Kyle fought back more tears as he opened his mouth, wincing as the slimy head pushed into his mouth aggressively. It was thick, piping hot and salty. Kyle coughed around it, saliva collecting all over the alien body and flooding his mouth. Behind him his ass had begun to ache as he faithfully kept the dildo moving, thrusting into himself shallowly as Cartman began to thrust between his lips. Both meaty hands landed in his hair, tangling in the delicate strands. They held his head still as Cartman fucked his mouth. A tiny part of him was thankful that Cartman was taking the responsibility of the blowjob off of him. That, at least, he wouldn't be subjected to. Getting used by Cartman wasn't the same as playing an active role in the motions. He just relaxed his throat and let the disgusting pig rut his face.

"Kahl," he gasped, gaze full of lusty fire as the stared down in blissful wonder at the sight of his engorged cock slipping in and out past Kyle's blushing, bruised lips. "Fucking look at me, you slut. Look at me." Green eyes swiveled up at looked into his own eyes and Cartman moaned brokenly. Fear, anger, disgust, helplessness. The torrent of emotions crashed like waves through the twin green pools set in Kyle's beautiful face. The face he was desecrating, destroying, the beauty he captured, tricked, tortured. Lost in his sick thoughts, Cartman started to thrust harder, eyes dragging over Kyle's beaten body, from his gorgeous face to his upturned ass getting fed with the dildo. Eyes stilling on Kyle's hand continuing obediently move the fake penis, Eric decided that that ass belonged to him, and it was about time to claim it.

Kyle burst into a fit of coughs as Cartman ripped out of his mouth, spittle and precum flying over his cheeks and hair. Breathing heavily through a well-used mouth, he allowed himself to collapse onto the floor again.

Going around to the back of the boy, Cartman tore the dildo out, grinning as Kyle screamed, body convulsing and contracting into a ball of trembling flesh. Gazing at that erotic sight for a moment, Eric jerked himself, dick slick from Kyle's mouth and the precum still leaking out. It was time.

Without any preamble he sat down behind the Jew and slapped his ass with all his strength. An angry red mark was left in his wake and Kyle sounded as if he was hyperventilating. "You know what's next. That hole needs to be filled up with something real. He grabbed his cock and held it steady. "Get on my dick."

As if in a daze, like some zombie covered in blood, Kyle crawled over to Cartman, eyes empty and face streaked with tears. He didn't fight as Cartman practically lifted him up and moved him into his lap, forcing his entrance impossibly wide while he pushed up with his cock. A shock of pain snapped Kyle awake and he shrieked, writhing against Cartman's tight hold.

"No, no," he gasped, "No, I can't. No!" Openly crying and beating at Cartman's chest with terribly weakened limbs, Kyle was forcefully pushed down onto the unyielding rod of pulsing flesh that sought to tear him apart. His leg was screaming with agony, sticky with blood. His head was filled with cotton, and horrible cold slick water seemed to trail down his back. Fire spit from Cartman's fingers stabbing into his thighs, forcing him down further, pushing deeper into his body.

His balls were crushed against the redhead's ass and he luxuriated in the sublime heat and velvety feel of Kyle surrounding him. This was beyond anything he had ever imagined. The heat, the tightness and the glorious image of the Jew trapped in his arms, begging for escape but too weak to achieve it. At his mercy.

"You're mine," he whispered into an ear, tongue darting out to taste sweat-salt flesh. "Mine," he continued, punctuating his words with deep, long thrusts. Hugging Kyle to his chest and lifting him up and down, he set a fast, hard rhythm. Kyle's body opened up to him and eventually Kyle's pleas and protests melted into delirious keening moans, head lolling, boneless against his shoulder. Between their rubbing bodies Kyle's penis was limp. Cartman didn't care. This was his pleasure. Kyle was nothing but a hole. A pretty little hole that was swallowing Cartman's lust with every thrust. Moving the body harder up and down his cock, Cartman's breath caught as he neared his peak. Finally shoving Kyle down onto the floor, he came over top the boy and plowed into him, the loud slaps of his hips slamming into Kyle's small body music to his ears, filling the whole room just as he filled Kyle's ass.

When he came he yelled into Kyle's shoulder, sinking his teeth deep. He felt himself loosened inside the boy, liquid seeping out around his cock. Not wanting to let go, Cartman kept moving, kept thrusting into Kyle, kept shoving him again and again into the floor as he took him, fucked him. Voice harsh, guttural, he chanted evil words into Kyle's hair, wrapping his fingers in the red strands and yanking them back so that Kyle's throat was bared. Then he bit down hard on Kyle's white skin, marking him.

Finally he withdrew from the body. Surveying the mess left behind, he reached under Kyle and collected some of the white still leaking out of his ass. Then he rubbed it all over his face, even between his lips. They moved around Cartman's fingers, voice too raw to actually support words. Instead Cartman heard threadbare whispers, like wind brushing against straw.

Face streaked with cum, sweat and blood, Kyle opened his eyes. His green eyes were twin pools of calm green amidst the chaos of his face. He winced as something struck his face. It was his cell phone. The screen was lit up, calling someone. Fresh tears erupted from his eyes as he husked, "Stan. Stan, help me."

Cartman was already walking away. He'd taken a picture with his phone. Blackmail, masturbation fodder, and a damn sweet memory. Leaving the basement door open, he made his way up to the top floor of the house where his mother was.

There was no need to worry about Stan coming after him. The boy would immediately take the Jew somewhere safe. Kyle probably wouldn't let him take him to the hospital. No, Kyle would never let anyone else know what happened. After all, he'd chosen private humiliation, right?

Opening the door to his mother's room, Cartman checked if she was still sound asleep. Satisfied, he went to her medicine cabinet and returned the sleeping pills he'd swiped a few hours before Kyle's unexpected visit. Grinning evilly, he laughed out loud. What an evening. He'd given his mother seeping pills to knock her out long enough for him to steal money from her wallet and take the car on a joyride to Casa Bonita.

Then Kyle showed up set on revenge. How lucky for him. Eric knew his mom hadn't drunk any of the hot chocolate that had been drugged. She would've heated it up first, and she didn't get a chance to before the sleeping pills hit her.

Still chuckling, Cartman sauntered downstairs again, car keys dangling from his hand. Stan wouldn't be here for another couple of minutes to rescue his damsel in distress. Going out the car, Cartman slid in and started it up, already hungry for Casa Bonita burritos.

...

A/N: I wanted to make this super sticky. Don't ask me why. I was hell-bent on writing this story to the nth degree. Lots of fluids. Did you like it? Hate it? Did it make you hungry for burritos? I'd love to get your thoughts. : )


End file.
